


The Symposium

by QuantumMeganics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumMeganics/pseuds/QuantumMeganics
Summary: Moira has a big day with Overwatch Leadership, can she pull it off?





	The Symposium

“Stupid. It’s all stupid.” Moira slicked her hand back through her hair in frustration.

Today was one of her biggest days of the year at Overwatch. Today was the day that it was her turn to run the symposium. Symposiums were run bi-monthly from the science department to educate the Overwatch leadership on research that was currently taking place and how the research could affect operations.

Moira’s subject: The use of nanotechnology in genetics.

Moira had made ground breaking research in how cells react when injected with different forms of nanotechnology and had experimented thoroughly with rabbits to prove her hypothesis. If today went well, it could mean moving to the next step in the process.

Human testing.

She threw off the third tie she had tried on that day and strutted to the other side of her office. She rummaged through her drawer to pick out the fourth tie of the day and took a large sip of tepid coffee that had been sitting on her desk ever since she had gotten in early that morning. 

“Maybe purple will look a bit more dignified hmm?” She mumbled to herself as she adjusted the tie around her neck and slowly tightened it around her collar.  
“I think that looks rather good on you, Doctor O’Deorain.” A soft voice spoke from her doorway.

Startled, Moira turned to face the distraction that had broken through her thoughts. It was Doctor Angela Ziegler. She was Overwatch’s best and brightest, having worked with Moira for a few years now. A small rivalry had burned between them but that was not uncommon in their field. They both wanted to be the one to change the world even if it was through different methods. Underneath the snarky comments and challenged theories there was a mutual respect that Moira felt between them. 

_“We both know it’s more than respect. Let’s not play games here.”_ Moira shook the thought off. She had more pressing matters to be dealing with.

“Go raibh maith agat.” She made a small nod at the doctor who was leaning lazily up against her doorway. Moira was always fascinated with how in tune the young Doctor seemed to be with everyone else around her while remaining impassive herself. Moira found Angela hard to interpret some times.  
“You’re welcome.” A small giggle escaped the Doctor which made Moira smile softly.  
“You should remove yourself from my office before I have to remove you myself Angela. By any regards we are about to be late to my symposium.” The smile turned smug as she watched Angela grin herself and stride away in the direction of the auditorium.  
Downing the rest of her now cold coffee, she locked her office door behind her as she left.

* * *

The symposium in itself was a mixed bag of people finding her research abhorrent and others curious to know if she had other concepts ready for testing. Moira felt new excitement from the entire ordeal. Gabriel Reyes took particular interest from her research and wanted to talk further about concepts.

_“Perhaps not as dim as I give him credit for.” _Her mug clinked loudly in the sink as she washed it. It was now very late in the evening and all Moira was looking forward to was a strong glass of whiskey and her bed.__

__“I knew you’d do well.” The same familiar soft voice echoed from the end of the kitchen behind her._ _

__“We need to stop meeting like this Doctor Ziegler or people may start thinking there is more between us.” Moira turned with her mug in hand._ _

__“Oh how awful? That’d be just barbaric.” Angela took very deliberate steps towards her._ _

__Sarcasm? Moira could only assume._ _

__“Oh I know. We can’t be ruining the reputation of Overwatch’s angel now can we?” Moira quipped back and met her face to face in the middle of the kitchen. Her mug still dropping soap suds as she walked._ _

__Doctor Ziegler burst into laughter as Moira stood toe to toe with her. The way Angela looked up at her sent shivers down Moira’s spine and a small blush to her cheeks.  
“Well I’ve got you in quite a predicament now, Doctor O’Deorain.” Angela’s eyes did not leave her own._ _

__“And why is that Doctor Ziegler?” Moira was still treading carefully as she was awfully confused about the playful exchange.  
Angela only pointed and she pointed directly up at the ceiling above them. Moira’s gaze slowly followed her finger to find hanging above their head on a strand of red ribbon was Mistletoe._ _

___Cheeky._ But Moira too could be cheeky._ _

__Moira leaned forward and down to meet Angela’s lips that were not at all prepared for her advance. She felt Angela’s lips soften and kiss her back for a few brief moments. However, to Moira these moments felt like forever. She ended the kiss slowly and withdrew her face from Angela’s._ _

__“Oh…” Angela now had her hands to her lips and now wore a blush on her cheeks._ _

__“Happy holidays Angela.” Moira moved around the now stunned woman and walked as briskly as she could back to her office with the burn of the young Doctor’s lips forever scalding her lips. She needed that whiskey now more than ever._ _


End file.
